


I Bet

by sapphire1987



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987
Summary: 德州扑克AU





	1. Chapter 1

新加坡滨海湾金沙酒店  
世界扑克巡回赛超高额豪客赛（WPT TRITON SUPER HIGH ROLLER SERIES）

当Erik走进主赛场时，得到了一些瞩目和窃窃私语。大部分原因当然在于他的知名度，他在去年刚刚拿下了WSOP的金手链，也是当年赛事累积奖金最高的职业选手。而另一方面也要归功于他出色的外表，这从刚才女记者在签到台把他拦截下来，并且乐不可支地询问他今天穿的是四角内裤还是男性丁字裤就能窥见一斑。  
工作人员将Erik领到了一张蚕豆桌边，这里是电视直播的主赛场，选手们使用带有感应芯片的特制扑克牌，以便于电视观众得到更好的观赛体验。在那里已经坐着几个人了，Erik认出其中有Alex Summers、Logan Howett和Emma Frost，都是实力不俗的年轻选手。  
他们打了五手牌之后，有个相当惹眼的漂亮男人在Erik身畔落了座。他看起来很年轻，栗色短发，蓝眼红唇，具备那种让人过目不忘的特质。在意识到Erik带有评估意味的目光后，他对他露出了一个相较这种牌戏来说过于温和的笑容。  
但从另一个方向来理解的话它同样充满了杀伤力。  
Erik很确信此人不是职业选手，否则单凭那张脸，即便没交过手，Erik不会不知道他的存在。而他的气质显然不属于这里，如此类比或许很失礼，但他看起来就像一名闯进了男更衣间的少女。  
虽然他姿态娴熟地摞起筹码，但他依旧与此地格格不入。  
作为一名业余玩家，他完全不应该参加这场比赛。因为它相当昂贵，入场券价值20万美元（也就是20万美元一个buy-in），参赛人数不过百。除了擅长打高额现金局的职业玩家以外，只有少数特别富有的鱼（fish，指代水平较差的玩家）才会自投罗网。而眼前的这个英俊男人，怎么看也不像是那种有钱到随心所欲，或是愚蠢到认为自己能从上千万美元的奖金池中分到一杯羹的人。  
“我相信我没见过你。”Emma在看牌的间歇中主动同那个陌生男人说话。她在圈内被人称作白皇后，美貌又冷若冰霜的意思，于是就使得眼下的情景异常罕见。  
“Charles Xavier。”英俊男人并没有迫切地翻看手牌，反倒绅士地伸出手同她握了握。就好像在参加一场慢节奏的鸡尾酒会而不是德州扑克比赛。  
WPT并不禁止选手在牌桌上对话，除非出现蓄意骚扰或是左右赛事进程的情况，裁判不会对闲谈进行干预。  
“Emma Frost。”她弃掉手牌（Flop）后冲着他笑了笑。  
“我知道你。”Erik听到Charles用那种十分真挚但是令人厌烦的语调说：“毕竟你是德扑界最迷人的女选手。”  
虽然这样的恭维听过不下百遍，但Emma还是愉悦地笑了起来。  
现在Erik基本确认了两件事，第一、Charles肯定是个外行人，他在自己的右手位应该撑不过20手牌；第二，Charles参赛的目的大概不是奖金，至少他在调情上就展现出了比打牌更大的热情。  
随后Charles毫无必要地与Alex和Logan互换了姓名，那两个在牌桌上凶神恶煞的家伙居然表现得相当友好。但好在他还没有恼人到来同Erik搭讪。大概是因为在他想这样做的前一刻，Emma提醒他：“别费神搭理Erik，他从来不在牌桌上说话，只除了一种情况——”  
“全下（all-in）。”Erik面无表情地丢出一枚小面值筹码（注：比赛中通常用说话的方式替代推出所有筹码，以便于保持较快的节奏）。  
这个预言兑现的时刻可没有半分幽默感，Emma敛起了笑意。她知道Erik大概率是在偷池，然而那种凶狠的打法令她的风险收益比变得难以容忍，她不得不弃掉了自己概率尚可的口袋对（pocket pair）。  
而他的下注方式恐怕是在告诫他们闭上嘴。德州扑克通常被视为消遣，但它同样严肃，它是一种兼顾计算和心理战术的巧妙博弈。当置身于当世顶尖水平的角逐时，漫不经心和情绪化都将是致命伤。唯有保持专注、冷静、理性、自制，才能使自己避免陷入错误的深渊。  
牌桌再度变得安静，就在众人都凝神思考自己的赢面时，Charles挥手叫来工作人员，给自己点了一壶大吉岭和一份茶点，看上去准备享受一场见鬼的下午茶。  
那副姿态与其说是游刃有余，倒不如说是缺乏敬畏之心。Erik怀疑自己在心里对他皱眉。但他的面容冷峻，没有流露出任何端倪。因此此刻位于小盲位（Small Blind）的Charles理所当然不知道自己已经成了Erik的狙击目标。  
拿到手牌后，枪口位（UTG，大盲左手的位置，在翻牌前需要第一个表态）的Alex和前位的Emma都选择弃牌。按钮位（Button，也就是庄家）的Logan和小盲位的Charles选择平跟（Call）。  
这意味着他们的手牌不强，只是基于位置优势用较小的代价看牌，搏取牌面上的转机。  
Erik在大盲位血腥加注（Raise）。Logan果断弃掉手牌，而Charles放下茶杯，与Erik对视了几秒钟——经常有人试图以此揣摩他的心理，但从来没有任何人从他脸上读到过有效信息。Erik将自己武装到每一条面部神经。  
但Charles的注视不同寻常，那里面并没有尖锐的敌意或是徒劳的探究，仿佛只是一种纯粹的欣赏，好像他是菲迪亚斯刻刀下一件精湛绝伦的艺术品。那双带着笑意的蓝眼睛望向他，不知道是出于无心还是有意，他甚至舔了舔自己的嘴唇，像是在品味一道珍馐。  
然后他挪开视线，竟然选择再次加注（3-bet）。Charles如此行动有两种可能性，第一种也是比较常见的那种，他的手牌普通且牌技不高，只是希望通过粗暴的诈唬（Bluff）把自己赶出彩池；而第二种也是概率比较小的那种，他的手牌很强且预见到了自己加注偷盲的行为，因此利用平跟的方式控制底池并且提高手牌价值。  
Erik判断Charles是前一种。这并不是一个武断的结论，在握有很强的手牌时，应当在第一条街就加注保护好价值（Equity），避免隐含概率在其后发生逆转（Bad Beat，也就是通过后面翻出来的牌逆袭取胜），平跟是不明智的做法。不可否认，Charles那些看似门外汉的举动也促使Erik更倾向于往这个方向思考。  
于是Erik果断加注（4-bet），并且下了一个超池（加注金额高于整个底池金额）。  
现在Charles的处境变得骑虎难下，Erik是场上的筹码领先者（Chip leader），而Charles的筹码相对较短，跟注意味着他需要为此押上大半身家。  
从理性的角度来说，Charles应当立刻弃牌停损。但出人意料，他竟然继续跟注。  
翻牌局（Flop Round）的公共牌是三张不搭调的彩虹牌（Rainbow，指代花色不一致），基本上没有卡顺或是听花的可能性。  
Charles咬了咬下唇，选择过牌（Check）。他似乎很喜欢在嘴唇上做一些小动作，有那么一瞬间Erik感到自己的喉咙就像牌面那样干燥（Dry Board，指代很难提高玩家牌力的公共牌）。  
Erik同样过牌。转牌局（Turn Round）又给出了一张空气牌（指代没用的牌），两人继续过牌。  
河牌局（River Round）维持同样的情况，此时Charles再度选择加注，但加注金额相对底池来说很小。这说明河牌并没有提高他的牌力，大概率这仍旧是诈唬，而且加注比例让Erik无须犹豫，这又是一种业余的做法。  
理论上Erik应当毫不犹豫地继续加注，但直觉警告他别这么做。  
他望向Charles，后者看起来并没有孤注一掷的紧张感，反倒对他露出一个从容的微笑，虽然不至于是胜券在握的那种，但有种置身事外的奇异轻松。Erik见过很多老手在这个阶段面色严峻、坐立难安，他们在遭遇加注时会摇头叹气甚至爆粗口，那些人注定是失败者。而Charles与他们不同，也许出于演技，也许是牌技，但无论哪一种，都值得Erik对他重新评估。  
Erik考虑了一下，选择平跟这一相对中性的做法。Charles先亮牌，他的手牌是一对K，Erik的手牌没有亮牌价值，直接盖牌（Mark）认输。

在接下去的几手牌中，Erik发现Charles的确算不上专业水准，他在同其他人对阵时输得很快。这就很难解释刚才那手牌中的完美发挥了，如果不是运气，那就是他对自己的牌路有很强的解读能力。  
牌局中他频频去看Charles，最后Emma忍无可忍地叫道：“去开个房。”  
又轮到Erik大盲位，还是Logan在庄位平跟了盲注，而这次Charles竟然在小盲位选择弃牌。从位置和机会成本来讲他完全应当跟注看牌，但他果断地站起来向外走去。  
而理论上此时可以免费看牌的Erik也弃掉了手牌，他跟着Charles走进了赌场的吸烟区。

Charles对此似乎毫不意外，他拿出一包烟，薄荷醇含量很高的那种，问Erik：“虽然我知道你不抽，但你要来一根吗？”他姿态潇洒地靠在墙边，出于礼貌这样问道。  
在得到否定的答案后他低头含了一支，Erik突然感到那个条状物体在他的唇间令自己联想到了一些很不恰当的画面。Charles点燃烟头，火星亮起的那一刻他微眯起双眼，处于一种全然放松的状态，而相比之下Erik就像是一支绷紧的音叉，他的短发和笔直的脊背都让人联想到武器或是纪律。  
“你似乎很了解我。”Erik说。  
“我的确很了解你。”Charles很好看地笑了笑：“我仔细地研究过你。”  
“比如？”  
“比如说你相当自负又不留余地的，同你打牌，有好手牌但示弱（Limp）是很好的策略，就像刚才那样。”  
所以Charles是冲着他来的，从和Emma的交头接耳到那壶茶，恐怕都是为了混淆视听而布设的陷阱。  
“并不是总能奏效。”  
“的确如此。”Charles说：“河牌圈的平跟出人意料，我以为你会狠狠加注。”  
“听起来冒失又残酷。”  
“别忘了去年的WSOP上你把一个牌手弄哭了，可怜的女孩，愿上帝保佑她。”  
“所以你是她派来的正义使者？”Erik一脸冷漠。  
Charles像是被取悦了：“什么样的正义使者会关心你吸不吸烟？”  
“想在滤嘴里下毒的那种。”Erik无动于衷地说。  
“我想说不仅你的牌路很残酷，你的幽默感更是。”Charles掐灭香烟丢进垃圾桶，向Erik伸出手：“我们还没有正式认识过，Charles Xaiver。”  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”Erik同他握了握手，那只手带着恰当的热度，和他的笑容一样温和。  
理论上这会儿Erik应该立刻返回牌局，赛制规定在非盲位也有ANTE（可以理解为非盲位每局的沉默成本，通常是大盲的1/5），不在座位上的牌手被自动视作弃牌。但Erik还在继续发问，或许Charles身上的淡烟草味闻起来很迷人：“你从何得知我不吸烟，我不记得自己在公众场合谈过这个问题。”  
这是个无关紧要的问题，但眼下它起码价值800美金。  
“这很容易，公开比赛总有不守规矩在牌桌上抽烟的人，你总会用最凶的打法给他们一点教训。”  
“你通过比赛视频研究我。”  
“也不完全如此。”Charles解释说：“还有杂志。去年夏天你在《Bluff》（一份比较知名的扑克杂志）上登过一张裸上身的硬照，我猜你一周起码去三次健身房。”他这么说的时候再次舔了舔下唇，视线用那种不会冒犯的热度轻轻扫过Erik的腰腹，看起来很喜欢在照片中见过的画面。  
“事实上是四次。”  
Charles又笑了，但没有说话。现在他们没有理由不回去接着比赛，可很默契的，谁也没动。  
Erik突然想到Emma说的那句‘去开个房’，于是他接着说：“等一下会有个赛间休息。”  
Charles点了点头：“一个钟头。”  
“你有安排吗？”Erik问。这就是个邀请了，Charles脸上闪过一丝诧异。  
“暂时没有，不过我——”Charles的话还没说完，Erik就报了一个房间号。如同牌桌上一样，Erik一旦掌控节奏，对手很难拿回主动权。  
Charles的脸开始发红，Erik怀疑他没有被人逼入过这样的窘境。他还想继续说话，但Erik没再给他拒绝的机会，转身返回了牌局。

Erik走到牌桌边时Emma看了看腕表，满脸失望地咒骂道：“这么快？”  
Erik马上意识到这同他有关。“为什么我该回来得慢一点？”  
“因为你一直在同Charles眉来眼去，并且在好位置一起弃掉了手牌，我当然推断你们是迫不及待地出去来一发了。”她边说边忿忿地掏出钱包，把一张20美金的钞票拍在Logan面前：“但是这么快？我对你太失望了，Erik。”  
“我告诉你他没可能泡上Charles。”Logan不客气地把那张纸币塞进口袋。  
所以这群人在用他们离开的时间来赌博。也许以后他该对Emma友善点，看在她这样信赖自己的份上。  
然后Erik坐下来，再度进入比赛状态。

当Charles敲开那扇门的时候，他很确信自己不是来做爱的。但Erik没给他一个解释的机会，他起码需要知会对方行程表可能不允许他赴约，而事实也是如此，Hank想约他去喝杯咖啡。因此，他会出现在这里，全要归咎于从小就接受的、天杀的社交礼仪教育。和Erik诱人的脸蛋和身段一点关系也没有。  
你不能迷上你的敌人——Charles这样提示自己——就算你见到他的第一眼就想把他操进那张牌桌。  
Erik打开门，他穿着一件黑色的丝绸睡袍，发梢还有点潮湿。狗屎，他已经洗过澡了，而那件睡袍的带子系得松松垮垮，一大片胸肌袒露着，他大概是故意的。  
完全无法抵挡的美色当前，但Charles还是说：“我不是来做爱的。”  
这对Erik来说可能会有点难堪，但他什么也没说，直接低头吻住了Charles，在那儿他没有得到任何反抗，那两片殷红柔软的嘴唇为他打开，他搂住后者的腰，手很自然地从下摆伸进去玩弄他的乳尖。  
他们贴在一起的下体很诚实地对彼此勃起了。  
这时候Erik就微微退开问道：“现在呢？”  
“什么？”  
“你说你不是来做爱的。”  
“哦见鬼，”Charles一边说一边打开了自己的裤链，“你不是很凶（Aggressive，指代一种牌风）吗，Erik，做给我看。”  
至于Hank，少一个人并不会影响他喝咖啡的，而做爱是必须两个人才能完成的事。Charles没什么负罪感地这样说服自己。  
Erik从善如流地含住了他，他的手指拨弄着他的双球，就好像在把玩一叠筹码。  
Charles很好听地呻吟起来，手指埋进了Erik的短发，感到后者几乎要将他的理智吸到涓滴不剩。  
临近高潮的那一刻，Erik吐出了他的性器。事情必须按照他的节奏来发展，打牌和性爱都是，这个该死的控制狂。  
“你总是这么恼人吗？”Charles用那种朦胧的方式瞪着他。  
“为了给你更大的愉悦。”他把Charles带到床上，然后从夜灯旁拿起一瓶润滑剂，开始耐心地扩张那个地方。  
“你能快点吗？”Charles用脚跟敲打他的后背。他的肩膀都是粉红色的，白皙的皮肤上有Erik的牙印和吻痕，性器湿漉漉地翘着，而那两瓣线条完美的屁股正含着他的手指。  
这可一丁点帮助都没有，Erik感到自己的下体几乎疼痛起来。  
“你知道挑衅我的后果。”  
“是啊，就好像你有根十六英寸的老二。”Charles喘息着露出一个微笑。这恐怕又是个圈套，他在不计代价地抢夺操纵权，他似乎非常想赢过Erik，就像他在牌桌上做的那样。  
但眼下Erik没有余力再深入思考，他唯一想深入的地方是那个洞穴。毕竟科学研究证明，性亢奋状态下的男性无法保持理性。他抽出自己的手指，把阴茎一点一点埋了进去。  
“老天，你真大。” 被撑满的疼痛和愉悦让Charles眼角潮湿。这时候他已经没法顾及策略了，只能从几乎一片空白的大脑中坦陈自己的第一反应，或许也是唯一反应。  
Erik觉得自己更硬了，他开始凶悍地律动起来。

 

他们用一个钟头的时间做了两回。临近第二赛段开始，Erik抱着Charles去浴室洗澡。  
这是一段不错的艳遇，但坦率来讲也该差不多到此为止。Erik打破了自己比赛期间不喝酒不做爱的戒律，这是个危险的迹象。  
但他还是问Charles：“你为什么研究我？”  
“因为你是最迷人的德扑选手。”Erik想起Charles说过Emma是“最迷人的女选手”。  
“诈唬。”Erik在浴缸里扳过Charles的脸看他的眼睛。  
“好吧，因为你是最可恶的德扑选手。”对视了一会儿之后Charles耸了耸肩。  
“就因为我吓哭了一个心理素质不过关还非要打WSOP的女人？”  
“她打进了钱圈，她有资格坐在那里。”Charles不赞同地说道：“但不是因为那个。” （注：打进钱圈的通常是前1000名，至少能分到一笔奖金，实力还是挺强的）  
“我还做过什么更天怒人怨的事？我不记得自己弄哭过男人。”虽然Charles刚才几乎被他操哭了。  
“你抢走了Hank。”Charles怒气冲冲地说：“我的Hank，实验室最好的研究员！”  
Erik想了一下，才意识到他指的是Henry McCoy，一颗线上扑克的新星，他的ID叫Beast，现在已经是个炙手可热的名字了。而Charles圈地的那种口吻让他很不高兴。  
“我只和他打过两次牌，他的牌风很紧（Tight，指代那种通常只打价值牌的玩家），和他打很无聊。”Erik说：“我不明白这为什么让我面目可憎。”  
“他是因为你才去玩那个游戏的。”Charles谴责道：“现在他已经痴迷到决定效仿你做个全职玩家了。”  
“首先，德州扑克不是一个游戏。”Erik冷冰冰地说。  
“在我看来它就是一个游戏。”Charles也沉下了声线。  
“在你能算清楚每一张手牌的概率，记住一副牌中的每一张之前，你没有资格轻视它。”  
“我精通国际象棋，20岁就拿到了两个博士学位，我比你想象的更有资格说这句话。”（注：有不少德扑选手是国际象棋出身）  
空气中已经有了一丝剑拔弩张的意味，Erik最好放弃这个话题，但他接着说：“所以你一定从事一份非常崇高的事业。”这句话里讥讽的意味显而易见。  
Charles知道Erik曾经在学术界备受瞩目，他曾经是最有希望斩获菲尔兹奖的候选人，但他最终选择了另一条道路，这是数学界的损失，或许也将是生物学界的损失——它显然给了Hank极大的启发。  
Charles叹了口气，选择用好一点的方式对话：“Hank是研究生物基因技术的顶尖学者，如果我能继续拥有他，我们有希望攻克一些困扰人类的顽症。”  
和Erik强硬对抗一定会以输光筹码收场，但Charles没预料到他对怀柔政策同样不买账。  
“自然用这种方式淘汰更弱的那些物种，而你要给他们苟延残喘的机会。”  
“你知道自己听起来就像个混球。”Charles不敢置信地说：“我居然同一个混球上了床。”  
“不仅如此，你刚刚还在恳求他用力操你。”Erik语气冰冷。  
他们在用显著低于他们智识水平的方式争吵，而竟然没有任何一方想要纠正它。  
Charles霍地从水中站了起来。“只是叫床而已，一根按摩棒也能得到同样的反馈。” 他一边说一边从浴缸里迈出去。  
“我们是不是需要再操一次解决这个问题？”Erik抓住Charles的小腿，感到怒气已经让他完全勃起了。  
“我说过我不想做爱。”  
“那不是实话。”  
“我不想做爱。”Charles瞪着Erik又重复了一遍：“我只想赢你，把Hank留在我的团队。”  
“你知道它不会发生。”Erik冷冷地说：“真抱歉德州扑克比学术有趣很多。”  
Charles甩开他的手走了出去。

第二赛段中Erik没有见到Charles。这或许是件好事，那个自以为是的男人很容易让他上头（on tilt，指代玩家情绪爆发造成失误），如果他们真的继续打下去，或许胜负不会像Erik断言的那样悬殊。  
Charles的目的的确不在奖金，他想战胜Erik，或许甚至是摧毁他。为此Charles彻底研究他，寻找他的弱点并试图给予致命一击。而他居然声称自己是个想要救死扶伤的、慈悲的生物学家。  
Emma或许意识到了什么，但她一反常态地没有调侃。伴随着盲注级别的不断上涨，选手也随之遭遇洗牌。在这一阶段他们必须谨慎，任何筹码上的冒险行为都可能导致出局。  
Charles的缺席让他们的牌桌有了一个空位，Hank McCoy加入了他们。他擅长打短筹策略，因此经常在赛事的中后段入席。他或许是Erik的粉丝，但Erik觉得自己相当厌恶这个被划分在Charles阵营里的无辜男人。  
当天赛事结束后，工作人员拿来筹码盒清点封存留存选手的成绩。这时候Erik突然对Hank说：“Charles在哪里？”  
Hank先是一脸被偶像关注到的受宠若惊，随即他就狐疑地皱起了眉：“为什么这样问？”  
“Charles Xavier，我在找他。”  
那种危险的语调显然让Hank误以为Erik是去寻仇的。于是他说：“我不能透露教授的隐私。”  
“所以他是个教授。”  
这样一来搜索范围就收窄了很多，Hank立刻意识到了自己的失言，他决定不再说话。  
“给我他的号码。”Erik继续施压。  
“我不能违背他的意愿。”  
“这件事不需要他的意愿。”Erik强硬地说：“明天我们还会继续比赛，如果我让你出局了，就把它告诉我。”  
可怜的Hank当然没有拒绝的余地。

第二天打进一对一对决（Heads-up）的恰好是Hank和Erik。主办方把浮夸的奖杯和奖金都堆在牌桌上，但Erik对此漠不关心。他唯一的念头是，尽快赢得比赛然后把Charles挖出来。  
此次对决罕见的只用了5手牌就迅速收官，Erik赢得比赛。他捧着奖杯一脸阴沉地和主办方以及两位同花顺女郎合影，就好像躺在手中的是一枚炸弹。人们不明白为何超过600万美元的奖金无法取悦这位顶尖选手，也或许正因为永无止境的欲求他才能使自己留在那个行列。  
总之，这个圈子里尽是一群怪人。  
无休止的颁奖活动结束以后，Erik叫住了Hank。他正同一个漂亮的金发女郎待在一起，看起来就像是后者圈养的一条宠物。  
“现在该兑现你的承诺了。”  
Hank愣了一下：“我没承诺你任何事。”  
“所以你们的实验室里尽是些出尔反尔的骗子。”  
“我不允许你这么说教授。”  
“那就做个男人，把他的号码给我，为他洗刷污名。”  
这话里的诡辩逻辑几乎把Hank绕晕，倒是他身旁的那个漂亮女孩说：“你想要我哥哥的号码吗？我可以同你做个交易，只要你同意戴上一顶红色假发，穿着我的亮片吊带裙同我们合张影，我可以告诉你关于Charles的一切。”

两天后  
纽约哥伦比亚大学校园

“所以你这样做了，然后Raven出卖了我？”Charles一脸震惊。  
“没有。”Erik说：“诈唬在我这儿行不通。”  
“但你还是得到了我的私人号码，不是公布在学校主页上的那个。”  
“我向赛事组委会谎称你遗落了一枚钻石袖扣，然后索要到了你的联系方式。”  
“我不相信他们会这样做，他们理应接管那枚袖扣然后再邮寄给我。”Charles说着摊开手：“所以那枚不存在的钻石袖扣在哪里？我以为我应当得到它。”  
Erik沉默了一下，然后才说：“事实上我向他们宣称如果拒绝透露你的号码，从明年起我就公开抵制WPT旗下的任何赛事。”  
Charles这才像是抓到了诈唬那样满意地点了点头：“这听起来就合理多了。”  
似乎Erik理应用威胁恐吓而不是任何文明方式来解决这个难题。  
“你为什么提前离开了？”Erik问道：“我是说新加坡，那家酒店的无边泳池和激光秀都值得一看。”  
“因为我很恼火。”Charles双手环胸：“连克拉码头（新加坡的酒吧区）都不能让我振作起来。”  
“但你仍然应该完成比赛。”Erik心想，就像我做的那样，恼火地赢得属于自己的荣誉，愤怒也是一种强大的力量。  
“通常人们不希望见到令他们生气的人，而我恼火的源头恰好是你。”Charles抹了一下额头：“老天，我希望你的母亲而不是我教给你这件事。”  
“可惜她在我8岁的时候就过世了。”  
Charles有点惊讶地沉默了片刻。  
“真抱歉，我不知道我说了这样失礼的话。”他的脸上露出遗憾的表情。  
“至少证明还有一些关于我的事是你所不了解的。”Erik望向Charles，客观地说道：“别那么快把我定义成一个混球。”  
“但你说的那些话，我是说针对疾病的那些，它们太粗鲁也太不近人情了，请恕我无法原谅。”  
“我也可以说一些让你感到高兴的话。”  
“证明它。”  
“Hank McCoy会回到你的实验室。”  
“可他还没有决定离开。”  
“是的，他会离开，但之后他还会回去。”  
这个喜忧参半的看法让Charles叹了口气：“我不知道是不是能为此感到高兴。”  
“听着，McCoy不适合做一名职业扑克手，他的性格缺乏攻击性，对胜利没有强烈的欲望。他对德扑的兴趣停留在精准计算的层面，他打牌只是为了验证自己的思维逻辑，过不了多久他就会感到失望。”  
确实如此，在对于数字的敏感度方面，Hank与Erik不分伯仲，然而从个性来说，他们简直就是对立的两个极端。  
“但我还是会失去他一阵子。”  
“你总要允许他去探索一下外面的世界。”  
“希望如你所说，最终他还会回来。”  
“德州扑克是一项永无止境的竞技，通过它你可以更加了解人性乃至这个宇宙运行的规律，但它并不是适合任何人。”  
Charles这才笑了起来：“现在你倒是让我有点高兴了。”  
“希望那意味着我们还会有下一次性爱。”  
Charles无言地看了Erik一会儿，然后才干巴巴地说道：“在赌场以外的地方你该学着别那么锋芒毕露。”  
“那么告诉我，”Erik注视Charles的眼睛，“我该怎么做才能再同你上床？”  
“首先，别把做爱挂在嘴边，虽然我们都知道那是你的最终目的。”  
“然后？”  
“然后试着约我出去，我们可以先从吃饭或者看电影开始。”  
“我们的想法不谋而合。”Erik点了点头。  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
“你可以把接下来的一周空出来，跟我去澳门度假。”  
“什么？我为什么要这么做？”  
“第一，我知道你能休一周假，寒假还没有完全结束，你可以丢下你的学生。第二，我拿到的你的号码除了电话以外还有护照，所以我已经帮你订好了机票。”Erik停顿了一下：“第三，澳门的赌场有很多高额现金桌。”  
“所以？”  
“所以我可以在那里赢到送给你一对钻石袖扣的钱。”  
“可我记得你刚刚赢下了600万美元的奖金。”  
“没错，因此你的实验室很快会收到一笔捐赠。”  
Charles笑了起来，Erik根本没办法改掉他在牌桌上霸道又雷厉风行的做派，但他不仅没有受到冒犯，反而觉得那有些莫名其妙的可爱。  
“对于一个一夜情对象，你不需要送那么昂贵的礼物，支票和钻石袖扣都是。”最后Charles这样说道。  
“除非我希望把他变成我的男朋友。”

-FIN-


	2. Strip Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 成为男朋友以后的脱衣扑克的故事

鉴于牌技上的差距，Charles本来不应该接受脱衣扑克的邀约。  
但谁让他英俊的男朋友愿意只穿着一条内裤同他玩这个牌戏呢，在赔率足够好的情况下他没有理由拒绝。同时，他骨子里好胜的那一部分也在叫嚣着，赢过Erik然后把他压在这张牌桌上来一场尽兴的欢爱。  
因此这会儿他们正坐在餐桌边，在各自面前摞起一叠筹码。Charles穿着一件白T和浅灰色的收脚口居家裤，虽然Erik表示他想穿多少都可以，但一位绅士不会乘人之危——在一个相对公平的基础上赢得对手的敬意，这在某种程度上比赢得比赛更加重要——Erik试着从正面的角度来理解Charles的出发点，但事实证明有时候他没那么了解后者。  
而Erik正像他承诺的那样，浑身上下只有一条内裤。一条黑色的，并没有那么宽松的内裤。隔着它，Charles能轻易描摹出下面的东西。  
“我现在开始觉得这是个阴谋了。”Charles说。  
“为什么？”Erik站起来向Charles拉下内裤，示意那里面的确没有更多布料，他完全没有作弊：“你看到了，你同胜利女神之间只有一手牌的距离。”  
“可同样的，我必须非常克制才能不对着你想入非非。”Charles苦恼地说：“这对需要全力以赴的牌局来说完全没有帮助。”  
“我以为这是我们之间的情趣。”Erik看起来有点诧异：“我不知道你那么在意它的结果。”  
“所以你竟然是我们之中更知情识趣的那一个。”Charles干巴巴地说：“你必须尊重男朋友的好胜心，你知道我一直都是最优秀的。”  
Erik闻言点了点头，认可Charles的说辞。  
他的确是最优秀的，至少在遇到他之前，Erik没有真正被什么人的思维惊艳过（还活着的那些），Charles或许不是那么迁就他，但他们理念的交锋的确能产生很多火花。这也许解释了为什么从第一面起他就感到无法抑制的化学反应，并且一意孤行地将一段露水姻缘发展成固定关系，为此他还专门从拉斯维加斯搬到了纽约。  
“为了保证你的专注度，我可以穿上一条围裙。”  
“老天，难道你不是一直信誓旦旦地宣称德州扑克是一项严肃活动吗？”  
“的确如此，”Erik说，“但你是我的男朋友。”  
他的言下之意是，在只有他们两个人的时候，德州扑克也完全可以是一种非常下流的游戏。  
Charles闻言耸了耸肩。“好吧，希望扑克之神能原谅你的亵渎。”然后他非常认真地告诫Erik：“但没有裸体围裙，你明知道它会让我走神然后一败涂地。”

Erik充当荷官，他洗牌和发牌的技法都很专业。  
Charles的手牌是红桃A和草花4，小踢脚削弱了他的牌力（例如A3、A6这样的牌，3和6被称为小踢脚）。但好在第一轮的下注很温和，他们用一个大盲的代价来看牌。  
翻牌圈是的三张牌是草花5、黑桃5以及黑桃8。三条、顺子和同花都各有一些赢面。  
Erik没有任何行动，他用掌心双击桌面，示意过牌（双击是一个check的行为表示）。Charles没有击中，同样选择过牌。  
转牌圈给出了一张方片K。这样一来公共牌的可能性就减少了很多，顺子和同花的概率变低，有鉴于Erik没有在翻牌局开枪（即加注），这意味着他手里有5的概率很低。按照两人局的概率分布推断，Charles目前的赢面是相对更高的。  
Erik还是选择过牌。Charles没有着急加注，他打算在最后一条街收割。  
河牌圈则出现了一张草花A。Charles幸运地击中顶对（注：即AA），现在他有两对加一个大踢脚（7张牌中取最大的5张，也就是AA55K）。  
但出人意料的是，Erik竟然在本轮加注了。  
Charles快速地思考了一下，在两种情况下他会输掉这局：第一种、Erik击中三条，例如他的手牌中有5，或者8和K的口袋对，但是这种概率很低，如果Erik握有8或K的口袋对，他在第一条街就会采取进攻行为，而不会温和过牌（对8和对K都属于5%牌，是赢面非常高的手牌，所以像Erik这样打法比较凶的选手通常会率先开枪）；而如果他有手牌5，那么代表他为这张牌整整埋伏了三条街，这完全不是Erik惯常的打法；第二种、Erik击中了比自己更大的两对，例如他的手牌是AK或者A8，但这种可能性也很低，因为AK是5%牌，而A8在翻牌圈就击中了踢脚对，理论上Erik都应该早于河牌圈开枪。  
此外，两人局的情况下，公共牌和Charles的手牌中的两张A已经大幅降低了Erik的胜算（odds），最坏的情况下Erik也是A带小踢脚，那么他们将会平分彩池。  
Charles思考完毕进行跟注。Erik先亮牌，他有一张红桃5。

“我不敢相信自己竟然中了埋伏。”Charles诧异地说：“除非你出千了，否则我不能解释这一切。”  
“你知道我从不出千。”Erik一边收割彩池一边对Charles耸了耸肩。  
“这不是你常用的牌路。”Charles努力思考是哪个环节出现了差错，但他发现自己的决策毫无问题。  
“在想赢钱和想看我的男朋友脱衣服时使用两种牌路，这对我而言非常合理。”Erik一边说一边用紫红色的切牌片完成洗牌的最后一步。  
“你在现金局和锦标赛中向来都是速战速决的。”  
“但在拆圣诞大礼的包装盒时，我也可以不厌其烦。”Erik放下牌看着Charles的眼睛：“现在你打算先脱哪一件？”

Charles想了一下，开始在餐桌下挪动自己的双腿，片刻后他把一小片白色的布料丢在了Erik面前。  
那是Charles的内裤。白色、棉质的、通常来说也很色情，Erik熟悉它，因为Charles在穿脱的时候经常假手于他。  
“认真的？”  
Erik抬起头，有点难以置信地看向他的男朋友。Charles还穿着他的家居裤，以中空的那种方式。那意味着他撩人的阴茎和屁股被松垮垮地包裹在里面。事实上在过情人节的时候，Charles也会以不穿底裤的方式给他制造一些性爱惊喜——  
现在Erik必须阻止自己联想下去，否则他大概会得到在勃起的情况下打牌这种史无前例的糟糕体验。而就像Charles所说的，那对需要理性的较量来说可没有半点帮助。  
在这场牌戏中，筹码越短反倒越占优势，在被Erik的胸肌——庆幸人们打牌时需要坐着——干扰了第一手牌之后，Charles给出了绝佳的反击。  
“我以为这是你最希望我脱掉的那一件。”  
“它是，”Erik说，“但我更偏好自己动手。”  
“真抱歉剥夺了你的乐趣。”Charles舔舔下唇，露出一个不真的感到遗憾的微笑：“也许等一会儿我能补偿你。”  
“比如？”  
“用舌头让你高潮。捆绑手腕。下流话。”  
Erik的呼吸明显粗重起来。现在他的性器在尝试从内裤中探头张望。  
“我们应该跳过牌局直接兑现你的计划。”  
“请求被驳回。”Charles无情地将他的男朋友拉回牌局：“现在，请发牌。”  
Erik大概是第一次因为性爱这样肤浅的事而怨恨德州扑克。通常而言，博彩所带来的多巴胺能达到性高潮的5至6倍（性高潮大概是200%，赌博和衍生品交易能达到1000-1200%），但是Charles的出现似乎改变了生理规律，竟然让牌局都显得索然无味起来。  
而同时，这是个相当危险的信号。就如同在赌场里买醉永远是最便宜的，你只需要塞给火辣的女服务生1美元小费，她就会为你奉上任何你想要的酒精。但这绝不是一桩划算买卖，因为亢奋到神志不清的赌客永远是赌场最大的金主。现在Erik虽然没喝酒，但他的理智已经同那些醉汉一样岌岌可危了。

 

第二手牌Charles上手拿到了红桃7和黑桃8。第一条街Charles下注两个大盲，Erik平跟。  
翻牌圈给出了方片7、红桃8、方片6。Charles击中了两对，但基于牌面比较潮湿，同花和顺子皆有可能，目前他并不很能确定自己的赢面。  
Charles沉思片刻，下了相当于半个底池的筹码作为试水。而Erik紧随其后，继续选择平跟。  
从Erik的跟注来推测，他手里可能有一张5或是9，或者两张大小尚可的方片牌。听花和听顺的可能性让他弃不掉手牌，但同时也不支持他在这个阶段加强火力。  
虽然按照上一局的经验Erik可能打埋伏战术，但是本轮公共牌面的可能性很多，如果Erik持有口袋对并击中三条（例如Erik的口袋对为对6、对7、对8），或者拥有59手牌凑成顺子，那么他应当在第二条街加注保护好价值（第一手牌中，牌面相对比较干燥，因此埋伏的可行性相对高一点）。  
转牌圈翻出了一张方片8。Charles凑成公共牌面上最大的葫芦，理论赢面已经超过9成。  
Erik反超的机会是同花顺或者四条，但概率很低，那意味这整副扑克牌中仅有两张能使他扭转局面。  
于是Charles下了一个超池。这样Erik基本上就能读懂他的手牌了，这是很明确的坚果牌信号，当然也不排除孤注一掷的诈唬。无论如何Erik的决定不会很容易，但事实上他毫不犹豫地跟了注。  
既然他弃不掉手牌，那么基本上可以推断他有两张方片牌，其中一张方片5或是方片9，而另一张是更大的牌面，例如K和Q。他在同花的前提下听同花顺，抓Charles的诈唬当然是非常可行的，但前提是Charles真的因为求胜心切而轻举妄动。  
只要河牌圈给出一张空气牌，Charles就能锁定胜局了。然而他得到了一张方片5。  
Charles咬住下唇，概率低于5%的牌面出现了，在最坏的情况下他可能已经遭遇bad beat。Charles下意识地看向Erik，但他明知道那张脸不会给他任何线索。后者在牌局中永远面目冷酷到令人心生敬畏，就好像永远戴着一顶无形的、仿佛能够隔绝一切心灵触碰的头盔。  
然而此刻Charles却意外发现Erik的唇边带着一缕笑意，那双灰绿色的眼睛里有种罕见的放松。  
这也许说明Erik虽然在同他打德扑，但只是用那种他们下睡前象棋的方式来打。它无关算计，也不与金钱或是胜负挂钩，就只是同你喜欢的那个人一起，做一件无所谓结果的事。因为过程就已经足够美好，所以它可以纯粹到与任何目的性脱钩。  
这个想法让Charles忍不住感到内心柔软。于是他坦然地微笑起来，双击示意过牌。而Erik冲着他露齿一笑，是那种毫不委婉的、肉食动物般的笑法，既谈不上美观，大概也并不符合礼仪标准，总之同他平时不苟言笑的模样大相径庭。  
“我终于明白你为什么打牌时从来不笑了。”Charles忽然叹了口气。  
“因为英俊得让人目眩？”  
“相信我，说你有望入围全球最性感的百名男士的那本杂志，它可从来不知道你还会笑。”  
更不要说这样毫无形象的、毁灭人设的大笑。  
“生活总是充满了惊喜。”Erik耸了耸肩，似乎对于自己的笑容何等惊悚一事毫不自知。  
这话让Charles呛了一下“我只是想说，”他顿了顿，“大概没有人会想同一条鲨鱼打牌。”（在德扑术语中，鲨鱼是指代水平非常高明的玩家）  
“但你有权随时让我们停下来做爱。”Erik立刻给了对方一个打牌以外的选项：“而我恰巧也非常期待。”  
“我们要把这手牌打完。”Charles谴责地看着Erik：“你不能指望我现在就从桌底钻过去舔你的老二。”  
Erik的喉结滑动了一下。  
“假如你确实不是在建议这件事，”他的表情像是咬了一口变质的东西，“别把它描绘得那样引人入胜。”  
这会儿Charles就忍不住笑了起来。“你该下注了。”他说：“作为那个更期待牌局早点结束的那一个。”  
Erik同样双击过牌，他在最后一条街没对Charles穷追猛打，这大概就算是Erik式的浪漫了。然后他们逐一开牌，就像Charles预料的那样，Erik的确有一张方片9。

“你猜到我的手牌了吗？”Charles同他的男朋友复盘。  
“当然。”Erik点头：“你的下注很明白。”  
“那么你应当知道自己取胜的概率有多低。”Charles诧异地说：“为什么转牌圈不弃牌认输？”  
“因为你的内裤让我无法正常思考。”  
“我不敢相信这是自掘坟墓——”  
Charles瞪着自己的那种交织着责备和求知欲的眼神让他不得不用正经的方式去回应。  
“因为对于一名职业扑克选手来说，每一座奖杯、每一条金手链都意味着你要经历无数bad beat才能到达那个地方。”Erik看向Charles的眼睛：“所以选择职扑道路的前提是，你必须笃信自己能走那么远。对数学抱有足够的敬意，更信仰幸运的垂青。在你为足够好的风险收益比冒险时，暂时忘记自己还有认输的选项。”   
“就像为了看我脱光铤而走险？”  
“就像豪客赛之后，我去哥伦比亚找你。”Erik尝试换一个例子：“你大概觉得我是个疯子，为了一夜情而横跨白令海峡。老实讲我并不认为那样做胜算很大，但我只是不能容忍自己错失一个赢的机会。”  
“而我是那个足够好的风险收益比。”  
“你是最好的风险收益比。”Erik望向Charles，在这一刻那双眼睛有了一点柔情的意味。“我是个职业赌徒，Charles，你不能指望我在深受你的吸引之后，却不拼尽全力去得到你。”  
“你的确是个疯子。”过了一会儿Charles才说道：“而且傲慢又独断专行，你对我说了那些叫人咬牙切齿的混账话，你让我损失了最好的那个研究助理。”说到这里他却笑起来：“但我也从没有遇见过比你更英俊、更专注、更具主张和更人格独立的人。你非比寻常。我无法不为你而倾倒。”  
“别忘了那根尺寸超群的老二，它令你神魂颠倒。”  
“尤其是那根尺寸超群、能令我神魂颠倒的老二。”Charles因为重复那句话而微笑：“没有什么理由我能够拒绝你。从我们相遇，从你来学校找我，你一直都是幸运女神的宠儿。”  
Erik的视线变得灼热。  
“现在裁判建议你暂停比赛，给你的男朋友一个亲吻。”Erik说。  
Charles没再要求继续打牌，他向Erik走过去，然后跨坐在后者的大腿。他能感觉到那个灼热的硬物已经隔着布料抵住了他。  
“现在你可以索取战利品了，亲爱的。”说完他低下头吻住了Erik。

-FIN-


	3. 番外2：职业争端和首次表白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 见标题咯XD

Charles回到公寓时，竟然发现Erik正戴着家政手套，把装着鸡翅的烤盘从烤箱里端出来。而他的行李箱被打包好立在客厅里，预示着Charles所熟知的那种出行。

“又要去拉斯维加斯？”他一边把钥匙丢进玄关的置物盒里一边问。

“有比赛。”Erik一边把食物从锡纸转移到餐盘一边漫不经心地回答：“下周末就回来。”

Charles没做声。通常这个时候他理应走到Erik面前，隔着棉布围裙给后者一个亲吻，但现在他只是温和又沉默地站在那里。虽然他看起来并不显得踟蹰或是欲言又止，可Erik偏偏就问：“你有话同我说？”

Charles很好看地笑了一下，用手指捋了捋头发。虽然他们已经交往了一阵子，但他这幅样子总是让Erik百看不厌。

他依旧没有开口，像是在谨慎地酝酿着什么，这不是寻常对话的节奏。于是Erik就摘下手套，望向他的眼睛问：“是那种坏到我必须坐下的谈话？”

“我猜不是。”Charles笑了笑，像是被他的男朋友那副严阵以待的模样逗乐了：“但我们可以坐下说。”

于是他们在餐桌上坐下。Erik递给Charles一个玻璃杯，仿佛他才是等待着被宣判的那一位。

“我想问问你有没有重回学术界的打算。”Charles斟酌着开口：“数学系刚出了一个教职，主要就是做研究，授课占比很小，因此时间算是自由——”

“你不想我继续做职业扑克手？”Erik不太礼貌地打断他。

“我没有这样说，”Charles解释，”就是刚好有那样一个空缺。”

“你恨德州扑克。”Erik沉下脸冷冷地说：“你对这份职业抱有偏见。”

Charles因为那种敌意滞了一下：“我只是不希望你错过一个不坏的机会。”

“不坏的机会？”Erik尖锐地讽刺道：“就只是因为大学教授是份听起来更体面的工作。”

现在Charles也被激怒了。

“听起来更体面？”他的脸都涨红了：“真抱歉我们从事真正的科学，每天都在为这个世界培育卓越的头脑，致力于让社会变得更加先进和人性化，而德州扑克能给人类创造什么价值？它只是一种将成功建立在旁人的损失之上的零和博弈！”（注：德州扑克就是赢家挣输家的钱，而加总财富维持不变，因此被称为零和游戏，在赌场有抽水的情况下，它甚至是负和的）

“是什么让你狭隘到认为德州扑克就不是一种科学？”

“因为它的目的是娱乐而不是服务普罗大众。”Charles难以置信地说：“在那张牌桌上，你唯一的念头就是榨取对手的筹码，用欺骗或是侵略性的手段。你不能这样辱没科学。”

“而你在羞辱德州扑克。”Erik冷冷地驳斥他：“我同你说过，它不是一种游戏，或许它不具备世俗意义上的崇高旨趣，但自有它的严肃性。”

“但你的才华在学术界能发挥更大的效用。为什么要浪费自己的数学天赋？”

“人生选择的意义在于自我实现而不是取悦其他任何人。”Erik说：“别他妈的试图用社会伦理绑架我。”

“所以就算我们在交往，你仍旧是一个刚愎自用的混球。”Charles愤怒地说：“你甚至对我没有半点尊重。”

“就算我们在交往，就算我爱你，”Erik咬牙切齿地说，“你也不能干涉我的选择，更不能侮辱我的志趣。”

这话让Charles愣住了。

“你说什么？”他有点突兀地问。

“你不能干涉我的选——”

“不对，”Charles打断他，“之前的那句。”

“就算我们在交往，就算我、”Erik也意识到了，于是话音戛然而止。

“你说你爱我。”Charles笔直地望向他的男朋友，用那种极有权威感的、不容置疑的方式指出他刚刚接收到的那句告白。

“是的，Charles，”过了一会儿Erik才说，“恐怕我很爱你。”

“我从没有听你说过这句话。”Charles顿了顿：“我还以为不会等到它了。”

Erik走过去把他的男朋友搂在怀里，又重复了一遍那个L打头的词，让他确信那句话或许会迟到但永不缺席。

“而这竟然是因为一场争吵。”Charles满足地叹了口气，吵架的这部分倒是告一段落了。

“我很抱歉。”Erik扳过他的脸：“但你是不是忘了说什么？”

“已知悉，非常感谢。”Charles故意答复了商务标准用语，随后就被重重吻住。Erik带点报复性质地玩弄他的敏感带，隔着裤子揉他的阴茎又吝啬地不给予什么真正的抚慰，直到Charles走投无路地回应他同等的爱意。等他们气喘吁吁地分开时，Charles已经完全硬了。

“虽然这么说大概很煞风景。”他按住了Erik四处点火的手：“但是用性爱回避问题并不一劳永逸。”

于是Erik停下动作，环住Charles的腰。

“我想正因为你是我的男朋友，我才希望得到你的理解。”Erik说：“也许这不容易，但你可以为我试试。”

“好吧，或许我对这份职业的确持有保留意见。”Charles坦陈：“你知道，作为一名教授，我总在劝说我的学生踏实、勤奋，但我自己却在同一名职业赌徒交往。我不知道这算不算是坏的那种示范。”

“德州扑克并不意味着不劳而获。”Erik说：“它看起来有害只因为有人愚蠢到会下自己输不起的那种赌注。”

“而你却往往胜券在握。”Charles委婉提示男朋友的自负。

“我甚至赢到了你的心。”Erik看着他的眼睛，灰绿色的眼眸流露出某种不寻常的温柔：“我想它能带给我一些自鸣得意的资本。”这无疑就是爱情了，也许它并不很激烈和直观，但Charles就忍不住微笑起来。

“那是你应得的。”Charles握住他的手指放在唇边轻吻：“我不能不爱你。”

“即便我总是因为德州扑克而冒犯你。”Erik搂紧他的男朋友，抹除了他们之间最微小的物理距离。

“即便如此。”Charles点头：“但也许你能同我说说看，为什么它如此吸引你。”

“首先，德州扑克是一种公平的竞技。输赢都很直观，评价牌手的唯一标准就是战绩。因此，对一名出色的德扑选手来说，它意味着自由。只要足够优秀，你可以过有尊严的生活，却不需要向任何力量卑躬屈膝。”

“其次，它反人性。”Erik接着说：“它要求牌手必须摒除情绪干扰，保持绝对理性。它会放大一个人的缺陷，尤其是冲动和优柔寡断的那个部分，它迫使你认输和自省，但最后你会把自己磨砺成更为强大的那个版本。”

“听起来充满魅力，但也非常残酷。”

“你可以把它理解为一种试炼。”

“有时候我会觉得，”Charles慢慢地说，“它增强了你的攻击性，让你变得不近人情。”

“也许这是德州扑克的副作用。”Erik吻了吻他的头发：“但你知道我无意如此。”

“我知道。”Charles对他微笑：“虽然在某种程度上，德州扑克塑造了你的思想和性格，但必须承认，它始终只是生活的一小部分。有时候你应该跳出那个盒子，试着用崭新的角度去看待人生。”

“所以我们和解了？”Erik问他：“你不会再劝说我去数学系任职？”

“我不会因为你的爱情就滥用特权，而你知道我连Hank都无法说服。”善解人意的教授认命地耸了耸肩：“我只能耐心等待你们从那只盒子里跳出来。”

“那么，”Erik最后说，“我猜这意味着我们可以把刚才被叫停的那件事做完？”


End file.
